


Dragons and Daddy

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Broken Harry, Come Eating, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Dom Teddy, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, bathtime, blowjob, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Harry is broken, good thing Teddy is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Teddy Lupin, Mention of Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Dragons and Daddy

  
Working on the dragon reserve in Romania was tough, the days were long and grueling. Most days were filled with complications but were worth it at the end of the day. Today was not one of those days. Norberta was fading and fading fast, Teddy had been relieved by Charlie who promised to notify him if anything changed throughout the night. 

Teddy headed down to the village just outside the reserve, his house just on the outskirts of the little magical village. He enjoyed nothing more than coming home from a long day at work to his sweet boy. 

Moving to Romania with Harry two years ago had been the best decision of their life. Charlie was their only ally in their relationship. Harry’s divorce from Ginny had been amicable, but once he and Harry went public, his entire world had come crashing down. The Weasleys turned against Harry. His children turned against him. Even Hermione had turned her back on him. The only person who understood their relationship and supported them in their endeavor was Charlie. 

Harry’s life had left him more than broken. Orphan. Child soldier. War hero. Divorced. Lost. Abandoned. He was desperate to be cared for, to be healed. Teddy wanted to desperately to be the one to heal those broken cracks. To see Harry whole for the first time in his life. 

Teddy walked through the door of their log cabin. He found Harry in the kitchen, completely starkers save for the apron tied around him. Teddy smiled at the sight. From the looks of it, Harry has been a very good boy for him. The black base of the plug he’d stuck there this morning still nestled between his cheeks. He entered the room, and slotted himself behind Harry as the brunet continued to cook their dinner. 

He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “Have you been a good boy for me today, baby? I see you still have your plug in from this morning.” 

“Yes Daddy.” Teddy kissed the back of his neck before turning him in his arms green eyes meeting brown. 

Teddy could feel Harry’s erection against his thigh, he moved the apron out of his way so he could get a good look at his lover. His cock flushed red and leaking already. “Oh baby, have you been hard for Daddy all day?”

“Please Daddy, I need you so bad.” Harry whined. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

“My sweet boy, I’m going to take care of you, I promise.” He stroked his cheek gently. “Can you be a good boy just a little bit longer for Daddy?” 

“Yes Daddy.” Harry nodded enthusiastically. 

“Good boy. On your knees.” Teddy directed as he undid his trousers freeing his own erection. “Open up love.” 

Harry opened his mouth slightly, as Teddy pressed the tip of his cock to his lips. Precome smearing across them, causing them to glisten in the light. 

“Suck sweet boy.” He commanded as he pushed his cock into Harry’s waiting mouth. His lips closing around him immediately. 

Taking his wand out of his holster he cast a nonverbal spell. Harry’s moan around his cock told him the plug in his tight hole had enlarged and started to vibrate. He gripped his fingers into the brunet’s soft curls as Harry twirled his tongue around the head. He loved fucking Harry’s mouth, so warm and wet. He pushed in deeper, Harry gagging slightly before he took a breath through his nose and relaxed his throat. 

Harry put his hands on the back of Teddy’s muscled thighs, all the permission Teddy needed to fuck his face with abandon. First he increased the vibration on the plug in Harry’s arse. Harry immediately moaned around his prick, sending vibrations all through him. His grip tightened in the other's hair, he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was left in between the red swollen lips, he pushed back in slowly until he hit the back of Harry’s throat. He let out his own groan when Harry swallowed around the head of his cock.

“That’s it baby. You suck Daddy’s cock so well.” Teddy sped up his thrusts, hitting the back Harry’s throat each time. 

Harry moaned deeply, his eyes watering, pupils blown wide with arousal. With a final thrust Teddy spilled his come down Harry’s throat. 

Pulling his spent prick from his lover’s mouth, he pulled Harry from his knees. He planted a kiss to Harry’s lips, tasting his own release. 

“Daddy, please, I need you.” His voice rough and groveled after the abuse his throat had just taken. It sent a shiver down Teddy’s spine.

“I know baby. Turn around, hands on the counter.” 

Teddy admired the golden muscled back of Harry. The years of being an Auror followed by their years here in Romania had done wonders on Harry’s form. He’d filled out nicely from the underfed, gangly child he’d been. He stopped the vibration charm on the butt plug and gently pulled it from Harry’s still tight hole. Harry’s knuckles clenched and white on the counters edge. He ran his hands down Harry’s back, soothing his tense muscles. “Relax sweet boy, Daddy’s got you.”

Teddy dropped to his knees, a perfect height to make Harry fall apart from his tongue. He spread the brunet’s cheeks and licked from the base of his balls up his entire crack. Eliciting a long moan from Harry. “That’s it baby. I want to hear you.” 

Teddy dove back in, sucking on Harry’s puckered already swollen hole. He nipped lightly before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle. The tight heat sent him into overdrive, Harry’s muscles clenched around his tongue as he pressed deeper into him, wanting to explore and taste every bit of him that he could. 

Teddy moaned around Harry’s tight hole as Harry pressed back on his face, pushing his tongue deeper into his velvet heat. Teddy added a finger in next to his tongue, spreading his rim open. Teddy curled his finger until the pad brushed against the bundle of nerves that caused Harry to yell out. 

“Please Daddy, I’m going to come. Please let me come.” Harry whimpered about him. 

“Not yet baby boy. Hold on just a little more for me.” Teddy pulled his finger from Harry’s arse. He summoned the bottle of lube from their bedroom. When the vial hit the palm of his hand he opened it promptly, coating his fingers generously with lube. “Don’t come until Daddy says you can.”

“Yes Daddy.”

He pushed both lubed fingers past Harry’s rim, still meeting slight resistance. “Merlin baby how are you still this tight?” 

Teddy continued pushing in his until the second knuckle, stretching his fingers as wide as he could, scissoring Harry open for him. Deliberately avoiding his prostate. His own cock filling out again as Harry’s constant moans spilled from his lips. He knew Harry was close to coming so he withdrew his fingers. He coated his prick liberally with lube. He lined himself up to Harry’s entrance. “Daddy’s going to fuck you now my sweet boy.” 

“Plea-“ Harry’s beg cut off by Teddy sheathing his prick in his arse in one swift movement. 

Hands on Harry’s hips, Teddy gripped hard enough to leave bruises in his wake. He pulled out halfway before thrusting in again hard. Harry cried out as Teddy nailed his prostate. He aimed for that spot again and again. Harry’s body shaking with the exertion of keeping his orgasm at bay until Teddy gave him permission to let go. He chased his own orgasm, the heat pooling in the base of his stomach. Before he could come though he gave Harry permission. “Come for me baby boy. I want to feel you come from my cock.” 

Magic crackled around them as Harry’s orgasm ripped from his body. His come splattering the apron and cabinets in front of him. His arse clenched around Teddy’s cock, pulling him in deeper until he spilled his warm seed deep in Harry’s quivering hole. 

He kissed along Harry’s shoulders and neck and spotted Harry’s come on the cabinet. Running his finger through the sticky substance, he brought his finger to his lips. It tasted distinctly of Harry, slightly salty but sweet all the same. 

“Mmm you taste so heavenly baby. Open up.” Teddy coated his fingers in more of Harry’s come and brought them to Harry’s lips. Harry’s tongue swirling around them licking them clean. Teddy repeated this until the cabinets were free of Harry’s release.

“Thank you Daddy.” 

Teddy retrieved the butt plug and inserted it back into Harry’s spent hole. He tucked his spent cock back in his own trousers. “I don’t want you to lose any of Daddy’s come. I want you nice and wet when you ride my cock later.” 

Harry’s face lit up. 

“Now, I’m going to finish up dinner. I want you to go run your bath. I will be up to clean you once I’m done here.” Teddy loved bath time and cleaning Harry. He knew Harry loved it as well, and he’d been such a good boy for him he deserved to be rewarded. 

“Thank you Daddy. I love you.” Harry turned to leave the kitchen with a slight limp to his walk. Teddy had been rougher than normal but they both needed it. 

“I love you too sweet boy.” And Teddy did. He loved Harry more than he’d ever loved anyone. 

Teddy finished up their dinner and placed it under a stasis charm on the table and made his way to Harry in the bath. The bubbles were almost gone, the water barely lukewarm. He cast a warming charm on the bath, effectively heating up the bath. He stripped from his own clothing. Harry moved forward creating enough space for Teddy to slot in behind him. 

He grabbed the soap and a flannel and began to wash Harry gently, getting every part of him soaped up. He spent extra particular care on Harry’s groin. His cock stirring to life from the attention. 

“Daaaddy.” The drawn out whine brought a smile to Teddy’s lips. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me. Let me take care of you. You can come whenever you’re ready.” Teddy kept stroking Harry’s prick with his flannel clad hand. “Enjoy your reward my baby boy.” 

Harry’s head fell back to Teddy’s shoulder as Teddy wanked him earnestly. His gasps and moans filling the otherwise silent room. It didn’t take long until Harry was raising his hips chasing after Teddy’s hand and his own orgasm. “That’s it baby, let go for Daddy. Come all over my hand sweet boy.” 

“Daddy.” Harry yelled out as he orgasmed for the second time this evening. His come spilling over Teddy’s hand and into the cooling bath water. 

Teddy stroked him through his orgasm until his cock twitched with over sensitivity. 

Emptying the bath Teddy pulled a white fluffy towel off the hook, he dried every centimeter of Harry’s wet body before wrapping him up in the towel. “Your clothes are on the bed baby. Go get dressed and meet me down for your dinner.”

As he watched Harry leave the en-suite to their bedroom he pulled on his own clothes, spelled the tub clean and moved their dirty laundry to the laundry basket. When he exited the bathroom Harry was dressed in the kitchen waiting for him. Kneeling down in front of Teddy’s chair. 

“Harry love, you can sit in your chair.” 

“I want you to feed me Daddy. Please?” Harry batted his eyelashes up at Teddy. 

“Of course baby. How can I refuse when you ask so sweetly.” Teddy sat in his chair, he pulled Harry’s plate in front of him and began to cut the pork chops into bites Harry could handle. 

Spearing the meat on the fork Teddy brought it to his own mouth, he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, looking for a reaction. When he got none he chewed and swallowed. The next bite he gave to Harry, who ate his food with the same enthusiastic manner in which he sucked Teddy’s cock. Dinner always took longer this way but Teddy didn’t mind in the least, not when Harry was so willing to submit to him. He loved the trust Harry put in Teddy to take care of him. 

They finished dinner, Harry cleaned up, and then they went to bed where as promised Harry rode Teddy’s cock and was stuffed full of more of his come before curling into his side. Sure his Daddy would take care of him. That night for the first time in over twenty years Harry didn’t have a nightmare from the war and Teddy awoke knowing that slowly but surely Harry was healing. 


End file.
